kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 23.5 (Flash Series)
266x266px The is the twenty-third and a half and the hidden final episode of the new 2014 edition of Keroro Gunso, labelled Keroro. Characters *Sergeant Keroro *Private Second Class Tamama *Corporal Giroro *Sergeant Major Kururu *Lance Corporal Dororo (Cameo) *Shin Keroro *Tomosu Hinohara *Myou Kaneami *Fuyuki Hinata *Natsumi Hinata *Aki Hinata *Momoka Nishizawa *Paul Moriyama (Cameo) *Mutsumi Saburo *Koyuki Azumaya *Alisa Southerncross (Cameo) *Nevula (Cameo) *Angol Mois *Garuru (Debut) *Taruru (Debut) *Zoruru (Debut) *Tororo (Debut) *Pururu (Debut) Story Pekopon is first shown as The Hinata's House flies away from it. The Keroro Platoon appears to be steering the house to Keron. Kururu gives Keroro a thumbs up and Keroro directs his platoon to speed up. In the main frame of the house, Fuyuki, Tomosu, Shin and Mutsumi are shown examining the main engine as Fuyuki fanboys over the advanced alien technology. In the living room, Natsumi, Myou and Koyuki are drinking water, while floating around and Aki is looking out the window. The house continues to speed along through the galaxy as Shin Keroro runs around inside the Keroro Platoon's secret base, Keroro then is about to command his platoon to do something, until Shin rams into Keroro. As the house passes planets most of the Pekopoinans, excluding Koyuki and Mutsumi, all gaze out with wide eyes. As the house flies, a space ship drives by with the name, ''Nishizawa ''printed on the side. Tomosu and Fuyuki seem surprised as Momoka is revealed inside, with Paul watching back home. Keroro and Mois stand by watching everyone float until Keroro remembers he was standing on a barrel, he almost falls as Mois quickly catches him. On top of the Hinata's House, Alisa appears with Nebula as she watches intently and curiously. In the secret base, Keroro and Fuyuki are shown together, back up above Natsumi and Giroro are shown looking at stars and planets, Momoka appears to have joined the others inside the house, as Tamama and her hug, and Kururu and Mutsumi are shown lounging on the roof as Kururu laughs maniacally. Back inside, Koyuki wonders where Dororo is, and it's revealed that he was left on Earth, near the Nishizawa's Radio Tower. He watches everyone pass by and he cries. The Hinata's continue to fly, and are soon joined by a special guest: The Garuru Platoon. Garuru watches the house as Tororo laughs, the people inside all stare in shock as Keroro and Giroro panic before Pururu passes by. Fuyuki and Tomosu stare in wonder as Keron appears in their sights, Keroro asks everyone if they are ready to see Keron and everyone exclaims, yes. The house then slowly closes in on Keron. Trivia *This is the final episode of Keroro Flash Series, despite being an OVA. *Just like in episode 23, Black★Star is the only character who didn't make an appearance in this 'final' episode. *The phrase "See you again!" appears towards the end, signalling that this series is not over yet, and the next anime may be out soon. *This episode has the most character appearances. *This episode is the only appearance the Garuru Platoon had in the flash anime. *The episode mainly involves the theme song, Keroro Pop Star playing in the background up until the last scene. *Aside from "Keron Pop Star" playing in the background, this episode is mostly silent until the end when they all arrive on Keron. Errors * When Tamama is pressing buttons on a screen, his stomach is missing. * When the Keroro Platoon jumps after finishing setting the course to Keron, Tamama's sign on his belly is missing. * When Shin rams into Keroro, his bracelet is missing. * The Route 58 written on the front of Tomosu's jacket sometimes vanishes through the episode. Gallery Paul in the flash series in hidden.PNG Keroro-1.png Giro-Moi-1.png|They're doing computer things... pretty strange for you Giroro.... Kururu-1.png|rad Keroro-2.png Kero-Tama-Giro-Kuru-Moi-1.png Fuyu-Tomo-Shin-623-1.png|Nerds Fuyu-Tomo-Shin-623-2.png|wow, just look at all the nerd Fuyu-Tomo-Shin-623-3.png|unbearable amount of nerd Natsu-Koyu-Aki-Myou-1.png|Aki: "Oh, look, space! That's pretty cool." Natsu-Koyu-Aki-Myou-2.png Natsu-Koyu-Aki-Myou-3.png ShinKeroro-1.png ShinKeroro-2.png Kuru-doro-Kero-Giro-1.png Kuru-Tama-Kero-Giro-1.png Kuru-Tama-Kero-Giro-Shin-1.png Natsu-Aki-Fuyu-Tomo-1.png Natsu-Aki-Fuyu-Tomo-2.png Momo-paul-2.png Kero-Moi-1.png Fuyu-Tomo-kero-moi-1.png Myou-kero-moi-1.png Myou-kero-moi-2.png Myou-kero-moi-3.png Myou-kero-moi-4.png Shin-kero-moi-2.png Shin-kero-moi-3.png Shin-kero-moi-4.png Kero-Moi-3.png Kero-Moi-2.png Kero-Moi-4.png Kero-Moi-5.png Alisa-Nebula-1.png Alisa-Nebula-2.png Alisa-Nebula-3.png Alisa-Nebula-4.png Alisa-Nebula-5.png Alisa-Nebula-6.png Alisa-Nebula-7.png Alisa-Nebula-8.png Alisa-Nebula-10.png Alisa-Nebula-Momo-1.png Kero-Fuyu-1.png Giro-Natsu-1.png Giro-Natsu-2.png Momo-Tama-1.png Momo-Tama-2.png Kuru-623-1.png Kuru-623-2.png Myou-Tomo-Shin-Aki-Moi-1.png Myou-Tomo-Shin-Aki-Moi-Koyu-1.png Dororo-1.png Dororo-2.png Dororo-3.png Toro-Garu-Zoru-Puru-Taru-1.png Toro-Garu-Zoru-2.png Shin-Tomo-Myou-Giro-Natsu-Kero-Fuyu-Aki-1.png Shin-Tomo-Myou-Giro-Puru-1.png Shin-Tomo-Puru-1.png Shin-Tomo-Puru-2.png Fuyu-Tomo-2.png Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Episodes